Field of the Invention
This invention relates to point-of-sale systems and more particularly to systems and methods for analyzing electronic receipt data and suggesting recipes relevant thereto.
Background of the Invention
Many point-of-sale (POS) systems currently in use today do not support important emerging technologies, services, and marketing opportunities. For example, many POS systems are limited in their ability to collect and analyze electronic receipt data. As a result, those POS systems cannot effectively implement many novel methods and services surrounding such data. Accordingly, what is needed is an apparatus and method expanding the ability of a wide variety of POS systems and supporting computer systems, include legacy POS systems, to use electronic receipt data to benefit customers.